


Inevitable

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Ridiculous, Rimjobs, i blame this on my freshmen year philosophy class, i'm still embarassed by this and it's been like 4 years, neo/smith, prons, stupid, thematrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a remark I made about comparing Peter to Neo and Sylar to Agent Smith. Ha ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Peter was staring in the mirror, brandishing a comb covered in hair gel. He was trying to get his hair spiked just right.

From in the bathroom, he hears, "I can't believe you convinced me to go to this costume party with you." He turns towards the doorway and finds Sylar standing there, wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"No one is going to know who I am," Sylar complains.

Peter puts down the comb and picks up a name tag.

"That's why I made you this," he says, and then pins it to Sylar's lapel.

It reads, " _Agent Smith_ ".

Sylar sighs and looks Peter up and down. He's wearing a black tshirt tucked into black pants with a long black trench coat and black boots.

A smile quirks on his face and he holds out his hand and pushes Peter back onto their bed. Stalking forward, he muses, "Well, Mr. Petrelli, it would seem that I have you right where I want you."

Peter tries to get up but can't.

"Sylar, the party's in like an hour-"

His lips are forced shut by an unseen force. Sylar crawls onto the bed and straddles Peter.

"Now now, Mr. Petrelli, don't fight."

Peter manages to fight the TK and says, "My name is Neo..."

Sylar nods and leans in close so he can plant a kiss on Peter's jaw.

"That's right, give in. It's..." He hovers his mouth over Peter's, "... _Inevitable_."

It's Peter that grabs a hold of Sylar's tie and forces his mouth down against his. He desperately ruts his hips against the man on top of him and lets the moans freely escape from his mouth.

In what seems like almost inhuman speed, Peter is flipped over onto his stomach with his pants down to his knees. If Peter didn't know better, he'd say Sylar had stolen Edgar's power.

But this speculation is promptly put to a dead halt when he feels warm lips gently kissing down his back and firms hands holding on to his ass.

He's about to push up onto his elbows when he feels Sylar's tongue dart out and lick a stripe up his perineum and past his entrance.

Goodbye, rational thought.

Sylar continues licking around Peter's entrance before delving his tongue inside. Peter can't help but buck back against him. Sylar makes a humming noise and then pulls out his tongue, only to replace it with his fingers.

Peter can only respond by panting.

"You see, Mr. Petrelli," Sylar whispers, still working his fingers inside of Peter, "We're like a positive and a negative. And a positive plus a negative..." He pulls his fingers out.

"...Is still a negative."

And then he shoves himself inside of Peter.

This time, Peter manages an "Oh FUCK" before speechlessness takes over him.

Sylar starts thrusting into Peter with a pace that makes Peter see stars. Sylar leans over and starts to whisper into Peter's ear, hot, nonsensical things that Peter can't even begin to fathom at this moment.

"Time surrounds us. It binds us," A hard thrust, "Together."

And then Peter is coming in hot spurts across his stomach and on the bed below him. Sylar's breathing catches and then he's moaning low and soft against the back of Peter's ear.

Sylar pulls away and sits back on the bed, panting a little and watching Peter, who has rolled over onto his back. He flicks his eyes up to meet Sylar's. When he can finally talk again, he says the first thing that comes to mind.

" _Woah._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
